Naruto: The female in hiding
by TefaFox2002
Summary: Naruto or is it Naru? This is a story about Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze the female in hiding.
1. Nina?

If you happened to walk through town today you would see a blue-eyed blond making her way to the Hokage tower and also looking for her young niece.

*Nina _pov*_  
 _'I can't wait to see my niece I heard that she had just turned twelve'_ she lazily thought looking for a young blonde henged as a boy. She arrived at the hokage tower and walked in to see team 7 and 10 there. She heard the hokage sigh and look up. His face morphed in to one of reconization and beckoned her to come to him. She swiftly walked over and looked at the aged old man. "Can Shikamaru and Naru stay here please" whispered Nina. He sighed and said "Shikamaru, Naruto can you please stay here and everyone else please go" Ino, Sakura and Sasuke stomped out of the room and Choji politely now to the hokage and walked out. The sensei did the same thing but closed the door behind them. Only to meet Team 8.

*Inside Room*

Once they were out of the room Naru bolted and hugged her aunt and released the henge. Now she had long blonde hair reaching just past her lower back, hitai-ate tied on her forehead. She wore ninja sandals a blue top with silver and orange stripes around the collar and end of sleeves, a pair of dark blue shorts that reached the mid thigh. Naru then turned to Shikamaru and gave him a hug too. Once she did that she jumped into the hokage's arms and hugged him too. "Would you like the other teams In here Naru-chan?" She nodded into his robes and I went to go and open the door. As I had touched the door Kiba and team 8 barged in. Naru looked at me falling and shot her hand out immediately slivery-orangey-blue chains appeared and caught her. The kunai shaped end of them implanted in the wall and Naru looked at the hokage who looked at the situation with distaste. She used the chains to help me up and the other teams walked in to see the chains disappear into her hand.

*No ones _pov*_

Kakashi smiled at the girl and she shyly smiled back before sliding off the old man and running to Kakashi and throwing her arms around him he responded by gently wrapping his arms around her. To put it simply, the other ninja were shocked. They had NEVER seen Kakashi act like that to anyone else. She looked up at him and he ruffled her hair.

Disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

 _Read_

 _Comment_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Characters names and ages_

 _Sandaime 80_

 _Kakashi and Asuma 27_

 _Kurenai and Anko 26_

 _Rookie 9 12_

 _Team 9 13_

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT" screeched the others. They had just seen THE KAKASHI HATAKE hug the small girl. They looked up to see everyone looking at them. Naru shyly hid behind Kakashi her small face poking from behind him. The old man chuckled and told them the whole story of her life. How she had been kicked, punched just because of her jailer who was under the Sharingan's control then. 

*Naru Pov*

Jiji said "Naru do you want to tell them the truth about your parentage?" she nodded and was about to speak up when Sakura screeched " Why would a no name loser like you have a family and parentage to be proud of." I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me and i shouted "SO ARE YOU CALLING THE YONDAIME AND THE RED HOT-BLOODED HABANERO LOSERS" I could hear the quiet in the room "What" asked Kiba, are you really their daughter. She nodded feeling the wet tears run down her face as she remembered their last letter to her.

*Flashback no jutsu*

"Naru" do you still want to kow who your parents are?" I nodded and he handed me a letter. I took their letter with trembling hands.

 _To our princess,_

 _We are so sorry that you will have to go through life as a jinchūriki. We never wanted this for our princess but you were the only one I trusted and the one strong enough to keep the Kyuubi at bay. I can remember decorating your room for you, putting stuffed toys and telling everyone about you. We love you so much and wish we could see you grow into a fine young woman. I believe that you don't know who we are. We are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I bet it's cool that your dad is the Yondaime right. We have left all of our jutsu to you that helped us grow into the man and woman we are now. If you go into the seal you can say hello to us and we will be supported by Kurama and your chakra. We love you so much our little princess and we will see you again soon in the seal or whenever out paths cross in heaven or in the seal again. You are daddy's and mummy's little princess and we will miss you so much._

 _Love from,_

 _Your Kaa-chan and Tou-san._

 _Mum and Dad._

I felt the tears drip down my face as my Jiji pulls me into a hug.

*End of flashback no jutsu*

They could see me cry and Shika pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried he comforted me and helped me to feel better. Then someone appeared at the window.

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

 _Read_

 _Comment_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Characters names and ages_

 _Sandaime 80_

 _Kakashi and Asuma 27_

 _Kurenai and Anko 26_

 _Rookie 9 12_

 _Team 9 13_

Thank you for reading

This story is also on wattpad under my account name TefaFox2002 so if anyone sees it and tells me about plagiarism I will ignore it because its under my other account on wattpad. But if you have wattpad and not Fanfiction then you can check it out it is under the same title and account name as my Fanfiction one.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a strangled gasp and ran to the person at the window. It was my godfather. I quietly wondered to myself what was he doing here. I could feel the rage bubbling up inside of me. Why did he leave me ALONE with the villagers and the academy students. They can be so MEAN. Did he know I was teased, bullied and beaten! The ONLY person that treated me like a normal person was Shika, his parents, their clan, Iruka and the Hokage. No one else knew about me. I faced the floor and the tears slipped out of my eyes.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE. I WAS BULLIED, TEASED, BEATEN AND THE ACADEMY STUDENTS WERE SO **MEAN**. IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE YOU COULD HAVE **HELPED** ONLY A **FEW PEOPLE** CARED FOR ME. OUT OF THE **WHOLE VILLAGE** ONLY A FEW PEOPLE."

I raced out of the room and disappeared on top of the hokage monument. I sat here and watched the sunset in the distance when my godfather came and sat next to me.

"I guess I kinda deserved that. I'm sorry for not being around and I promise to stay around you for as long as I can ok"

I nodded and hugged him. I fell asleep and the dark overtook me.

*Nara Compound*

I yawned and looked around to notice that I was in Shika's room and he was sleeping next to me. I giggled and poked him and I heard a grumble and he turned around so that he was facing me. I gave him a light kiss on the nose and he suddenly awoke. He stared at me for a moment and blushed. I smiled and went out of the room and into the Nara's kitchen. I saw Shikaku asleep on the table like always and Yoshino in the kitchen cooking something for breakfast before yelling at her husband and banging him on the head to get him up. I swiftly sat at the table and they didn't notice me until Shika came out and slept on my shoulder. I smiled softly at him and accepted the plate before me and tried to wake Shika up so that he could eat his breakfast.

 **This story is also on wattpad under my account name TefaFox2002 so if anyone sees it and tells me about plagiarism I will ignore it because its under my other account on wattpad. But if you have wattpad and not Fanfiction then you can check it out it is under the same title and account name as my Fanfiction one.**


	4. Chapter 4

I giggled and ran into Shika's room and into the draw that all of my clothe's are kept in. I pull out a short-sleeved t-shirt and shorts and asked Yoshino to braid my hair. When it was braided I went up to the bridge when I was swept up into Nina's arms i giggled as she kissed me on the forehead then gave me a big hug and waited for Kakashi with me at the bridge. We stayed there for a while when Sakura and Sasuke came. I fell asleep against Nina's shoulder and I felt her arms wrap around me as she pulled me into a hug.

When I woke up Kashi-nii was there and held out a slip of paper that could let me into the exams I hugged both of them before racing off to find Shika. I found him gazing at the clouds. I sit next to him and laid on my back. I gave him the slip and he told me that he was in the exams as well I hugged him and quickly fell asleep on him. Maybe being around the Nara's has affected me after all.

Shika's POV

I looked at her peaceful face as her head rested against my chest. I could see the rise and fall of her chest and stomach. I smiled and pulled her close and fell asleep with her curled up to my side. Then after a few hours I woke but she wasn't awake yet so I carried her back to my house and Put her onto the bed only to realise that she wouldn't let go of me so I hug her and soon go back to sleep.

 **This story is also on wattpad under my account name TefaFox2002 so if anyone sees it and tells me about plagiarism I will ignore it because its under my other account on wattpad. But if you have wattpad and not Fanfiction then you can check it out it is under the same title and account name as my Fanfiction one.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to find myself hugging Shika still fully clothed. I bounced out of bed and raced to the kitchen where I helped make breakfast. Soon we were at the academy building and meeting our teams there. I raced over to my team waving to Shikamaru as I ran. I caught my teams arms and dragged them to the staircase that led directly to the third floor.

We met Kakashi at the door.

He smiled at us and said " Would not have let you in if one of you had not arrived. It was another test and I'm proud to say that you are best team I have ever seen. Good luck"

We went through the doors and were met with a burst of killing intent. Most teams were there and to my surprise team 8 was already there and motioned for us to come to their corner we talked for a bit then team 10 came in too. This silver haired person was about to come up to us when Ibiki silenced us all.

"OI, BRATS GET TO YOUR SEATS" He yelled. Everyone all but ran to their seats and settled down. I noticed that I was sitting next to Hinata and Shikamaru was sitting right behind me. He gave out the tests and told us we were not allowed to cheat because there is many eyes watching this room.

We got to work and I noticed that these questions were too hard for a normal gennin to answer so I did a few hand signs under the table and let out a small pulse of energy like echolocation to see the answers. Then when I received the answers wrote them down and got Hinata to cheat from my paper. Soon enough it was time for the last question and more than half of the room was gone. I had motioned for my friends to be silent and not to give up as more and more people did. Finally, he got to the point where none of us quit and passed us onto the next round. Then a flying ball of black purple and white smashed the window and I groaned into my hands wishing this wasn't the person that I thought is was


	6. Chapter 6

She stood up and I banged my head on the table. She saw me and literally bounced over to me and hugged me and announced that the next exam was at the forest of death. She grabbed onto me and pulled me out of the window with her. I just stayed still as she dragged me to the entrance of the forest. We waited for a few minutes when the Konoha genin started to file in followed by the rest of the villages genin. Anko still had a hold on me and kept holding me even when she started to talk about the forest of death. I grumbled under my breath and she heard the grumble. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as she breathed onto my neck. "What did you say" came her voice sickly sweet. I gulped and mime red nothing and she got back to o what she was saying the the other genin who looked extremely scared and the moment. Right now to get started as she got me to hand out the exam signing sheet thing that basically said that Konoha weren't responsible for anyone's death in the exams. We got our scroll which was the heaven one and went to our allocated gates. The horn blew and we wer off into the dark forest. We stopped a couple hundred meters in and I figured out that someone was following us. I made three clones and henged them into copies of us my team put a bit of there chakra into the to make them believe that it was still really us and they kept going forwards and we stayed hidden under the bushes and concealed out chakra signatures as the stranger followed overhead. We decided to stay there for a while to make sure that we were safe and I was right there was another person overhead that came after the person. We waited.

And waited

And waited.

We had stayed there for about 15 minutes and came out of hiding and continued on. I spotted another team beneath us after another 15 minutes. We decided to get there scroll off them so we jumped from the trees and onto there backs and Sasuke got the scroll we ran off after leaving them unconscious. It was a earth scroll so we kept going until we had almost reached the tower. It had taken almost two hours to get there. We waited for nightfall which was going to be very soon. We waited for another hour before it reached total darkness. I suddenly stopped as one of my clones had popped. Our stalker was orochimaru and his follower it still wasn't total darkness but they were heading this way! I grabbed my teams arms and we raced towards the tower, well more like I raced and they got dragged with me. We reached the tower and went through the doors and they went through the first. I looked back and saw the whites of orochimarus eyes pass through the the darkness of the trees and I enter the tower and closed the door behind me

? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ? ﾟﾐﾑ?

Rams! Byeeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

When I closed the door my team mates were staring at something on the wall. I followed their eyes to see a riddle on the wall. We read it and we started to think of a plan. We opened the scrolls and saw that the two sections interlocked with each other.

Sasuke tried to do something else to them, and I tried to fix them up, I was screeched at by the Sakura banshee, "Naru baka! what do you think you are doing! Sauske is right and you are wrong why are you even trying to do anything at all!" I sighed and waited for them to figure out something. When they started to fight over how to figure the scroll out I sneakily grabbed both of them and put them together correctly and a big puff of air came out of the scrolls. They finally stopped fighting and turned to see the smoke. I face palmed and saw Iruka Sensei come out of the scrolls. I grinned and hugged him.

He hugged me back and said to us that Heaven is the mind and earth is the body and to be a proper ninja you must get both Heaven and Earth in sync or it could lead to failures or even deaths of or during the mission. He then directed us to the other room where there was food, drinks and a bed for us to stay in. We also had to go to the hospital and get checked up on as we might have attained injuries during the first exam.

Soon we were in the main arena where all of the teams were lined up and the Sensei and Hokage were there. The Hokage told us that there was a second part to the exam. But before he could say anymore about the next exam another guy interrupted us and said that there would have to be a preliminary round to make less people so the next exam would not drag on forever as there was spectators and the other Kage would be there too.

We got onto the matches with Sasuke and Yoroi Akadō fought and Sasuke won that one and trudged back op to the balcony and sat down on the wall.

Then it was Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Shino won.

Misumi Tsurugi verses Kankuro of the Sand. Kankuro won.

Sakura verses Ino. None of them won.

Tenten verses Temari. Temari won

Shikamaru Nara verses Kin Tsuchi. Shika won though I wanted him to do it in a more less lazy way.

Me verses Kiba. And I WON. Then I ran back up the stairs and knocked over Shika and Kakashi ?

Hinata verses Neji. Hinata won.

Lee verses Gaara. Gaara won

The last match was Choji verses Dosu Kinuta. Dosu won.

So going to the finals with me is Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Shika, Me, Gaara and Dosu


	8. Chapter 8

*Month Time skip*

It was finally the day for the final part of the exams and I really wanted to be a chunin. It was very early in the morning and I was going over what I had learned in the past month with my godfather Jiraiya. I had learned from him Summoning, Rasengan, some wind, water and fire techniques which were some of the lower levels except for the wind ones. I got changed and went down the street to the Nara compound. I saw soooo many shop owners that were half asleep or sleeping on the counter. I mentaly laughed at that. There was also not alot of people who were out on the streets except for little kids who were really energised and were practically dragging there parents around with them.

I finally made it to the Nara compound and walked over to the main house and waved at all of the awake Nara's mainly the children who were out playing. I knocked on the door and Yoshino answered the door and let me inside. I went to Shika's room and quietly opened the door and went to the bathroom and turned on the taps so I could make a ball of water. I made it form above his head and slowly backed to where the door is and dropped the ball of water on his head.

I dashed out of the room to hear screaming in the background and sat at the table with Yoshino and Shikaku who smirked when they saw him come down the stairs sopping wet. We were all eating breakfast innocently until Yoshino started to laugh followed by me and Shikaku. He grumbled and sat down. We ate breakfast and we waited until he got dressed then made our way to the arena.

Sasuke was not there but there rest of us were. The Hokage said that he was disqualified and could not participate in the exams. Kakashi was there because I could see him in the seating area. The pairings were like this;

Me and Gaara

Shino and Dosu

Hinata and Kankuro

Shikamaru and Temari

Me and Gaara went first. He gathered his sand and was trying to attack me with it. Then I used one of my Water jutsu and covered the entire arena with it and soaking the sand so it went slower. I then went behind one of the trees that were in the arena and put my hands to the ground and shot chains out of them and into the ground. I struggled to get them around him but finally managed it and came from behind the trees and stood in front of him. "Forfeit. NOW!" He felt Kyubi's power seep through my words and nodded in defeat then telling them that he gave up.

We went back up to the waiting area where all the other genin and there Sensei were. I asked Kakashi wether he knew if Sasuke was here and he nodded. There was a banging at the gates and when they were opened Sasuke rushed in. They told him that he was disqualified. He sulked and came back up to the seating area with the other genin who didn't get through.

Dosu forfeited and Shino won by default.

It looked like Kankuro was also going to forfiet which he did and yet again another leaf genin had gotten through.

Before Shika had a chance to forfeit I pushed him over the edge of the seating area and used chains to lower him down to safety. His fight goes mostly like canon. Temari was trapped in his shadow and he would not give up until she forfeited. She did. They were making there way back up when a loud boom was heard and smoke was coming from the area where the Kage was. There was a large purple barrier with all of the Kage trapped in it and the Kazekage took his hat off to reveal Orochimaru. I raced up to the rooftop and dragged Shika and Kashi with me. I whisped to them that we could destroy the roof and get the Kage out that way. Then the ANBU appeared and told us to move. But I stood firm and slammed my hands on the roof with a seal appearing at my fingertips. It was my advanced exploding seal that would go off in about 4 seconds. I ran off the roof and motioned for the rest of them to do the same as me. The last person just got off before the explosion went off. The Kage managed to escape and jump down to the arena ground with me.

The Hokage got most of the other kage to join him. The Raikage and Mizukage joined him as the Tsuchikage had not come. The ANBU went to go and aid in the rescue of the villagers and we went ot stop Gaara who was going to destroy Sasuke if he did not get out of the way. We arrived at the scene to see Sakura strangling and Sasuke about to use a fire technique or the Chidori that Kakashi taught him. I purposely crashed into him and stopped the Chidori from being used. I summoned the Kyubi out of me and asked her to fight Shukaku for me she nodded and said that she hadn't fough him in a long time so we let her be and ran off into the woods to get Sasuke and Sakura (Who was rescued by Shika) to the hospital


	9. Chapter 9

We had arrived at the partly destroyed hospital and saw some of the medics hiding in there. I rushed inside with Sasuke on my back. We had done that without being seen. I nodded to Shika and he ran across with Sakura on his back. We had to be fast because the enemy forces could not target our medic or we will all die for injuries that could be potentially serious.

We gave them Sasuke and Sakura and ran off without being seen by the enemy forces. We rejoined that fight and rushed to where the Kage were as I had got information from one of my Kage Bunshin that the kage were battling against Orochimaru. I saw ojiji making the handsigns for the Shiki Fujin my eyes widened and i ran to where they were battling and knocked over my ojiji.

I mind called Kurama over and he literally bounced over as he had been helping us since he had defeated Shukaku and was squishing the enemy forces. He then used some of his kitsune fire to destory Orochimaru. I saw the edo tensei that Orochimaru had resurrected and among them was my father. I almost cried and I think Ojiji saw that he hugged me and I waved to the Edo Tensei version of my father. He looked at me with wide eyes and waved back. He came over and hugged me just as Orochimaru turned to ash.

I saw him smile to me as he burst into small little fragments. I looked at Ojiji and he looked upon the scene with wide eyes. I let a tear trickle down my cheek as I fainted against Ojiji's chest. I woke up in the seal to see my mother and father there. I stood so still as they approached me. A few more tears trickled down my face and I ran into their arms. I hugged them both and they hugged me back.

*In the hospital*

*Shikamaru POV*

I sat and watched Naru as tears went down her face. I sat and watched her and hoped that it was happy tears like before when she met her father. I sighed and kept a watch on her. I heard the door creak as...

*Naru's mind*


	10. Chapter 10

The heart monitor came to life as her eyes snapped open...

Chapter 10

I watched as she called out my name weakly. Shika? She said. I walked up and to her bed and gave her a hug and I felt two arms encircle around my body, giving me a hug. I pulled away from the hug and smiled at her.

I heard the door slam open and turned, only just seeing Naru wince out of the corner of my eye. I death glared them. "Shut up. This is a hospital not the playground. Be quiet, many of us want our peace and quiet too"

They immediately quieted down. I grinned and walked over to Naru and sat by her bed, while the others visited her. Soon they left one by one leaving flowers and cards wishing for her to get better.

I was left in the room with the Hokage and Kakashi-Sensei who were also with Naru.

The medics said that she had to stay for a day or so because she has also sustained injuries from the previous battles she was in. Soon it was getting late and Kakashi-Sensei left and it was only the Hokage and I, Naru was asleep. He smiled knowingly at me and left the room. I stayed with Naru form the entire night and was surprised that neither of my parents had come to find me, I suspect that Hokage had something to do with that. Anyways I heard a watch beep 12 times signalling that it was midnight. I rested my head on the side of the bed and immediately let the darkness of sleep consume me. 

**_Time Skip to morning_**

I felt something poke my face and slowly opened my eyes to see that it was Naru, energetic, like she had never been hospitalised in the first place. She smiled at me. I grinned back at her. "Look!" She said. "I can go now! Isn't that amazing Shika!" I nodded my approval and the Hokage came in since now it was visiting hours at the hospital, and saw the sheets that Naru was holding. He motioned for her to give them to him and she handed them over as fast as she could. He sighed and signed them and Naru grabbed my hand and tried to go out of the hospital. I blushed and said, "Naru, you still don't have your clothes, you only have the hospital gown on." She froze and looked down and now sported a blush of her own. "I'll be right back" she said and then proceeded to disappear into thin air. I waited and she came back with her shorts and blue shirt on with her sandals and forehead protector wrapped around her arm, like mine was. Then she dragged me out of the hospital and we went to a hill, where we could watch the clouds and train for the rest of the day. We also had to go and see my Kaa-san and my Tou-San.(can also refer the mother and father as haha (mother) and chichi(father))


	11. Chapter 11 - Happy Birthday Naru!

**_Last time on Naruto: The female in Hiding_**

 ** _Then she dragged me out of the hospital and we went to a hill, where we could watch the clouds and train for the rest of the day. We also had to go and see my Kaa-san and my Tou-San.(can also refer the mother and father as haha (mother) and chichi(father))_**

Chapter 11

We stayed on the hill staring at the clouds until we saw the sky start to turn amber, the sunset was really beautiful today as there was no clouds in the sky and Konoha was almost repaired, except for a few things here and there. I closed my eyes for a few minutes to listen to all of the sounds sound me, there were people training and running about the busy streets, the slight buzzing of the insects among other things. I then heard Naru get up beside me and gently poked me in the stomach. "Come on Shika, we better get going to your home, your Kaa-san (haha- はは) and Tou-san (chichi- ちち)."

I reluctantly got up from where I laid, to see Naru standing there looking at me impatiently, waiting for me to get up. I finally stood up and took her hand into mine as we went to my clan compound to my house. Luckily, because it was nighttime and a lot of people were going to sleep, there was not a lot of people to stare at us when we were going home. We walked through the now quiet streets of Konoha, looking at the couples and people that still roamed the streets.

I saw the gates of my clan compound come into sight and felt a slight tug on my hand that told me Naru was walking a bit faster than before. I still kept the same pace though, and soon enough, the tugging from Naru had stopped as she walked at my pace once again. We got to the compound gates and walked through, feeling relieved that we had gotten home before 10:30 pm or my Kaa-san would be mad at me and Naru for being out late. We then walked up the stairs that led to the front door and walked right in, seeing as the door was open.

I saw my Kaa-san and Tou-san lying on the couch, asleep, curled up together. I motioned for Naru to be quiet as we snuck up the stairs, not wanting to disturb my parents. We then got to my room and softly swung the door open and pulled our pyjamas out of the draws. Naru went to the bathroom to change and I quickly got changed and went into my bed. I felt Naru curl up beside me and fall asleep against my chest. I had stayed up for a bit and sent a clone downstairs to write something on a piece of paper to my parents who knew we were at home an the front door was locked.

I fell into the sweet oblivion of darkness just as my clone popped into nothingness.

The next thing I knew was my Kaa-san shaking me awake and telling me not to wake Naru up. I crept out of bed and out into the dining area where there was decorations set up for Naru's Birthday, which happened to be today. My Kaa-san told me to make sure Naru would not come into the dining area until 10 o'clock. Right now it was about 9 and I had a whole hour to make sure Naru would not go into the dining area. I then crept back up into my room and laid down beside Naru. I pretended to be asleep and when she started to wake up, I opened my eyes and sent a clone downstairs to get breakfast for Naru. I looked at the clock to see it was 9:45 am and I had 15 minutes until we could got downstairs. The clone came back up with the food just as Naru woke up. The clone gave me the breakfast and popped away.

"Good morning and Happy birthday Naru." She smiled at me, still half asleep and smelt the food and was suddenly wide awake and caring hungrily at the breakfast I was holding. I placed it in front of her and glanced at the clock. Only 5 minutes to go and I saw Naru shovelling down the breakfast leaving my portion still on the plate. She was about halfway done now. 2 minutes to go, almost finished. 1 minute to go and she was done eating her portion of the breakfast. The small hand finally reached the 10 signalling that it was 10 o'clock. I then grabbed Naru's hand and my breakfast and led her downstairs.

We had got to the dining room, when we heard a shout of 'SURPRISE!' when Naru entered the room. I came into the room to see that My Kaa-san and Tou-san were there as well as Kakashi, Iruka, Nina(from chapter 1), Hinata and Choji were there as well as their parents. I smiled at Naru's shocked face as she processed what had just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Last time on Naruto: The female in Hiding_**

 ** _We had got to the dining room, when we heard a shout of 'SURPRISE!' when Naru entered the room. I came into the room to see that My Kaa-san and Tou-san were there as well as Kakashi, Iruka, Nina(from chapter 1), Hinata and Choji were there as well as their parents. I smiled at Naru's shocked face as she processed what had just happened._**

Chapter 12

She was standing there gaping at the surprise that she had got when she walked into the house. Then a smile crept up onto her face and she ran to everyone and hugged them and then the party started! Naru got presents from everyone and she put them on the sofa and there was party games that my parents, Nina, Iruka and Kakashi set up.

So we started on the first game which is pin the tail on the fox. We dragged everyone into playing the game and when it got to the last turn which was Kakashi's turn, the tail got pinned on Kakashi's butt accidentally and he screamed and then ran around the room yelling at everyone to get it off and we all laughed and did not help him until Nina got up and tackled him while still laughing and ripped it off his butt.

Kakashi then proceeded to sulk in a corner while the next game was brought out. This time, no one got injured and we all had a good time. Then it was time for cake and lunch so we all sat down (or stand in Kakashi's case) to eat lunch and have cake. We had sushi and ramen for lunch and even Teuchi and Ayame turned up to give some ramen and to stay for lunch as well. Then it got to the cake time.

So my parents got everyone to be quiet then start to sing,

 ** _'Happy Birthday to you'_**

The lights went out and the candles on the cake got brighter

 ** _'Happy Birthday to you'_**

Naru's smile got brighter which seemed to light up the room with happiness and joy

 ** _'Happy Birthday dear Naru'_**

She laughed and smiled which was making everyone else be happier, even the sulking Kakashi

 ** _'Happy Birthday to you!'_**

She cheered and clapped her hands before blowing out all of the candles in one go

Everyone cheered for her and my parents wrapped their arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her go bright red. I then hugged and kissed her in front of everyone which got some wolf whistles from Kakashi and Nina.

Hi guys! I'm just catching up with the Wattpad one and now I'm finally at the right chapter for both! Now when one gets updated the other will and the updates won't be so far in between. The next update will be in about 2 weeks like the Wattpad schedule.

Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Last time on Naruto: The Female in Hiding_**

 ** _'Happy Birthday to you!'_**

 ** _She cheered and clapped her hands before blowing out all of the candles in one go_**

 ** _Everyone cheered for her and my parents wrapped their arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her go bright red. I then hugged and kissed her in front of everyone which got some wolf whistles from Kakashi and Nina._**

Chapter 13

I broke the kiss and grinned at her blushing face. I then left in a swirl of leaves and wind as we sunshined on top of the Hokage Monument. Since the party had been dragged out for ages, we arrived just in time for the festival. We watched as the sky darkened, the lights on the street below grew bigger, the noise of children and adults, laughing happily or talking loudly, with the few adults who were catching up on the latest village gossip.

We sat and watched as the first firework flew into the sky, exploding with bright colours that shimmered in the sky. Then the rest of the fireworks were released into the dark sky, creating beautiful shapes and colours that contrasted to the pitch black sky.

Then the rest of our family joined us on the monument and we smiled and watched as the last few fireworks died into the sky. We sat there for a while as a family, something that Naru never had the opportunity to have. I was then reminded of a time when I first met Naru.

*Flashback Naru Pov*

I was sitting in the streets of Konoha, in one of the darkest alleys, watching the beautiful fireworks in the sky reminding me of what today was, the one day I was dreading. My birthday. I was constantly hunted by the hurt and drunk people of the village. The same one's whose family died in the attack where the Kyuubi was sealed into me. Yes, I do know what happened to me and why I'm orphaned but I ask myself the same question every time. Why do the villagers hunt me? Am I the only one? Why?

I sighed and listened with bated breath as the villagers approached where I was hiding, a few stray tears sliding down my face and hitting the ground I was sitting on. I saw one of them look down here and noticed me, even if it was really dark. I was slowly being approached by drunk villagers when a lazy voice told them to stop.

It was then I met Shikaku, along with a tiny boy around my age. He fought off the villagers while his boy came to get me away from the corner where I was hiding. It was then I knew that I was not alone in this village and that someone out there loved me, for who I was, not what I contained.

*Flashback end*

I smiled and pulled her, my haha and chichi as well and Nina and Kakashi into a big group hug. I love my family and it's these moments that make it beautiful.

*Nina Pov*

I smiled when Shika pulled us into a hug. I saw Kakashi about to bail when I frowned and yanked on his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I squirmed inside. THIS IS MY CRUSH WHO IS NEARLY ON TOP OF ME! I pulled him into the hug and he realised something. There is no escape from hugs. Or me :)

I tapped on Shikaku's shoulder and then we all shunshined back to the compound and went to get some sleep. I smiled at them and told them I was going home. I walked out of the compound, not bothering to shunshin back. When someone caught up to me. It was Kakashi.

I internally groaned but on the outside I smiled when he caught up with me. Hi Kakashi, I said nervously, hiding the emotion from him. He smirked and said "Do you want me to walk you home Nina? We live right next to each other." he said innocently but I could see the evil hiding behind his eyes.

I blushed slightly and huffed turning away from him. I could almost feel the smirk on his face as he approached me. "I know you loooove me Nina" he said.

I blushed and started to run when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. We were just outside my apartment when he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Sweet dreams Nina-chan!"

I huffed, with a slight smile on my face as I rubbed at the spot where he kissed me. I opened the door and shut it, totally not making any noise and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Last time on Naruto: The Female in Hiding_**

 ** _I blushed and started to run when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. We were just outside my apartment when he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Sweet dreams Nina-chan!"_**

 ** _I huffed, with a slight smile on my face as I rubbed at the spot where he kissed me. I opened the door and shut it, totally not making any noise and went to bed._**

Chapter 14

Nina PoV

I huffed and fell on my mattress and rolled over and fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning it was to persistent knocking noise. I grumbled and opened the door, ready to kill the person outside it when I saw it was Kakashi there with the most urgent face on. "Nina, hurry up and come to the hospital, Sasuke has just been marked by Orochimaru and we need the nin with the highest seal level and that's you, come on we need to seal it." My eyes widened and I thought of my friend that had also got the mark and almost died from it.

I ran from the room, still in my pyjamas and ran to the room to where he was. I saw that he was in a lot of pain so I quickly sealed the mark and hoped for the best before making sure it was good before leaving before anyone can get there especially the sandaime and kakashi. hehe.

I quickly got back to the Nara compound to hide there so they all could not find me, YES MY PLAN IS WORKING! I thought as I hid in Shika's house. I sat there in his closet so they would not find me.

I heard the front door open the close with a slam and instantly knew that the only person that did that was Naru or Shika, and since I knew Naru was asleep, I knew it was Shika in the house. I grinned at the thought of scaring him as he came into the room.

I waited until I heard him yawn then jumped out the wardrobe and scared the living daylights out of him. I laughed and shunshined home and stayed in my house that had already been searched for me earlier today.

I smiled and jumped out of the door and ran to Kakashi's house and knocked on it then ran to my house to see what he would do. He opened the door and looked out of it and yawned and closed it back again.

Then I got one of my shadow clones to knock on his door and pop as soon as it did that. The clone did just that and he opened the door looking annoyed. I then heard a knock at my door and opened it to see Naru there. I smiled and let her in immediately, we were going to have a girls night after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time on Naruto : The Female in Hiding

Then I got one of my shadow clones to knock on his door and pop as soon as it did that. The clone did just that and he opened the door looking annoyed. I then heard a knock at my door and opened it to see Naru there. I smiled and let her in immediately, we were going to have a girls night after all.

Chapter 15

As soon as I let her in all of the other girls laughed and pounced on her. She smiled and yelled, "LET THE NIGHT COMMENCE!" I laughed and we made popcorn, got out all of the chocolate and watched a couple of movies. As soon as the last movie was done, we were all still hyped up on chocolate so we turned all the lights off and played murder in the dark. Naru won once while Anko won the second round and I won the last one.

We then all ran to the lounge room where all of our sleeping bags were and told the scariest stories that we knew. Soon enough we were all creeped out and went back to watch a movie to see who could stay awake the longest. First Naru fell asleep, then Anko and Kurenai then I crashed on the lounge and I saw Naru there just sleeping, in an extremely uncomfortable position.

I yawned, rolled over and picked her up and placed her in her sleeping bag and went back to the lounge to fall asleep. I felt my body crash onto the ground and my eyes shoot open, looking for my attacker. I saw Anko and Naru grinning as they stood near me and I groaned and shut my eyes. IT WAS TOO EARLY TO BE WOKEN UP! Seriously, how did they wake up that early and not die of exhaustion?

I slowly stood up and looked at both of them with tired and grumpy eyes. I saw them shudder slightly and I smiled, my goal accomplished of scaring them.

I went to the kitchen to see that breakfast was already made. I turned to see all of the girls who were here last night were smiling at me and grabbed me and pushed me into a chair and made me eat everything. Not that I'm complaining, it was good food. For once.

I sighed in relief, my beautiful kitchen wasn't burnt down. We then all sat down and ate some breakfast. At about 10 we had all packed and ready to go home. Soon enough everyone had left and then I heard a knock at my window. I turned to see...

*Naru PoV*

I gave Nina a hug and went out of the door to my apartment. I got in the door and turned on the lights and pulled all the curtains and shutters open. I turned off all the lights and went to unpack all of my things. I had not even gotten out the first item when there was a knock at my door. I went to answer the door and saw Jiraiya there. He looked extremely serious so I let him in. I softly shut the door behind him and went to sit down with him. "Whats the matter Kyoufu?"

"Naru, would you like to go on a 2-3 year training trip with me?" I looked at him, confused. Ok so one of the good things was that I would be better trained, but one of the bad things is that I would miss my family, Shika, Nina, Kakashi, Yoshino and Shikaku. "I'll think about it Kyoufu, I might go. Will I be able to send mail to them when I'm away?" He nodded and I grinned. "Ok then, I'll go, but promise that I can keep in touch with them."

He finally smiled and motioned for me to follow him. We went to the Kage office, along with a few other genin and my Auntie. The genin there was Shika and Shino, along with their sensei. I was slightly confused about why they were all in here. The ANBU who were at the door closed it behind us just as the Hokage began to speak. "So all three of you must be wondering why you are here. To be standing here and having the honour of promoting you all to chunin is surely a great honour, not only to you but to all of Konoha, who would love having you in their forces. Welcome to the Chunin rank. Here are your vests. You are dismissed Chunin Shikamaru and Chunin Shino. Chunin Naru, please stay behind. I watched as they went out, along with their sensei and I felt nervous about what they were going to say.

"Naru, I'm sure you've heard of the training trip that Jiraiya has offered you. Have you accepted?" I nodded a yes and he nodded back at me. "So you are aware that you will be gone for 2-3 years with Jiraiya right, not only to be trained but to get the next head of the Hospital here? And that you're leaving today?" She shook her head and aimed a glare at Jiraiya, who only cowered back.

"Not until now." She gritted out her eyes glaring at Jiraiya who was cowering behind one of the Hokages ANBU. Once the briefing was done and she had gone to collect her bag, she went up to Jiraiya and kicked him in the shin. She went to everyone to say goodbye and left Shika to last who kissed her, everyone who was there wolf whistled and grinned at the couple.

She turned around and waved to everyone giving Kakashi and Nina a hug before she left. Everyone felt a small part of them was missing, even if they didn't acknowledge it.

The end of Naruto: The Female in Hiding.

Ok, so there will be another book in about February time if I'm not away on holidays, which I don't think I am. Also, check out my story Undercover Agent which has just been uploaded!


End file.
